The unknown Rider
by twilightfanatic247
Summary: Eragon 1 had a child and sent her away to our world to protect her. her and her dragon. is she going to come back to her home land? is she going to save her land? What kind of adventures will she get herself into? read and find out.ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**Billions of years ago, in a world unlike any we have ever seen, elves, dragons, and dwarfs lived in what peace 3 different races could. They lived in a world where magic and elves, and fire-breathing dragons lived. If you think about it, it was similar to lord of the rings or maybe Harry Potter.**

**The land was called Alagaesia. Time moved much fast there than in our world.**

**The peace was kept between the 3 races until one day a niave and foolish elf hunted and killed a dragon for fun and the rest of the dragons killed this elf and attacked the elves for the one elves mistake the ****Du Fyrn Skylbaka or Dragon War ****began. It was a war between the Dragons and Elves. The war went on for 5 long years both sides suffered lots of casualties and it looked as if both sides would fight until either their own race or the other race would become extinct. That is until one day a young elf found a white dragons egg.**

**Unlike most elves the young elf kept the egg hatched it and raised it. The elf's name was Eragon or as we now know him as Eragon 1. The dragon like its egg was white and Eragon named it Bid'Daum. **

**When Bid'Daum grew large enough he and Eragon traveled across the land, making peace between the both races, and finally ending the war. They then formed the Dragon Riders. The Dragon Riders were peace keepers of the land for millions of years. The dragon riders began with the 2 races, Elves and dragons, but the pact later included humans as well when they arrived in Alagaesia.**

**The dragon riders fell when a Galbatorix, a young rider maddened by the death of his dragon went and asked the Elders for a new dragon. The Elders denied him and he went and stole a young black dragon and but him under dark magic and killed his rider. He forced the hatchling to be his dragon. **

**He along with 13 power hungry followers called the Forsworn formed a rebellion and killed all but one dragon rider and that was Eragon. He imprisoned Eragon and killed his love Sofia. You see elves do not marry, but if they did she would be his wife.**

**What Galbatorix did not know was that the 2 of them had a child, a girl which they named Ciara she had a dragon hatch for her when she was only 6 months old. It was a first for the entire history of the Riders for a baby to have a egg hatch for them.**

**They sent Ciara to our world so that Galbatorix would never know she existed. **

Sofia's dragons name was and it was a light baby pink dragon.

The only reason Ciara touched the egg of that of her dragon was because the eggs parents were her parents dragons baby.

Ciara's dragon was silver with black spikes and reddish-black eyes.

Eragon is now waiting for his little girl to return home and assume her destiny and save the world of Galbatorix the evil king who took over the land.

Eragon's little girl grew up in our world with her dragon in the country. She ended up naming her dragon Arian which is indeed a boy.

She knew nothing of who she really was, that is until, she becomes of the right age.

**A/N I hope this chapter wasn't confusing I think it might be though and if so just tell me and I will fix it and repost it. **

**Make sure to REVIEW please, please, please, please….**

**And I own nothing sadly *runs off and cries***

**This is just what happened before the actual story and the next chapter will be what happens now and if you have any ideas for future chapters please feel free to tell me.**

**Thanks!!****J**

**P.S. I got most of the info here off of the website called wikki/ inheritance cycle I think. **


	2. BDay Surprise

**B-Day Surprise**

I was so excited about my 15 birthday. It was today and it means 1 more year until I can drive by myself.

I got a lot of presents from my family. My favorite was a foil or fencing sword. I love fencing even though I know it's not a popular sport but they don't have sword fighting as I wish they did as a sport so this is as close as I can get.

My silver dragon, Arian, got a big piece of meat when it was time for cake at 3:30P.M.

My adoptive mom and dad got me a really cool medieval cake.

Yes I said adoptive mom and dad. They aren't my birth parents. They found Arian and I in their front yard when I was only 6 months old. I am also about 5ft 6'' and have blue eyes and brown hair.

After cake I went up to my room to read a book and daydream about my real mom and dad.

I can't help but wonder why they abandoned and Arian and I.

I also can't help but wonder what they are like. I love daydreaming about them but I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard my mom call "Alisa come down now." I ignored her like I always do I hope she doesn't use my full name. "Alisa Annata Farfalla come down now." she called. I still ignored her.

"ALISA ANNATA FARFALLA GEMMA MARIETTA COME DOWN NOW!!!!" she yelled again. I decided to go down and eat supper.

We had left over's for supper and after I was done I went upstairs and started having a mental conversation with Arian.

_So what's new? _I asked

_Not much you? _he asked.

_Same _I said

_Did you like your gifts?_ he asked

_Like I loved them! Especially the one from you. _I told him he got me a knife he made himself.

The conversation lasted like this until 11:55 P.M. then I decided it was time for bed.

So I got ready and right when I closed my eyes I got really dizzy and then it got really bright.

_Wow, where are we? _Arian asked

I opened my eyes.

We were in a forest with millions of tree houses. Everyone was looking at me and they had pointy ears, eyes like a dragon's, and strange cheek bones. They looked like their skin was glowing.

_Well were not in Miami any more and the people here look like they are elves from Lord of the Rings. _I told Arian.

_You look like them!!! _Arian pointed out.

I touched my ears and indeed they were pointed.

Then this elf helped me up cause I was still on the ground.

" Hello, who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Alisa and this is Arian, where are we?" I told/asked him.

"Ah well the Queen wants to see you so she will tell you then but, I'm Jarvis." he said

He looked about my age.

"Are you a Rider?" he asked.

" I don't know Arian's been with me since I was at least 6 months old." I told him.

" I see where are you from?" Jarvis asked me.

"Miami, Florida USA, but I think I'm not even in the US huh?" I told him.

"No your not in the US, I've never even heard of that place." he said.

I than heard a voice come from behind me. " You look and sound familiar." I heard the voice say.

**A/N I hope you liked it I forgot to put in the last chapter that Sofia's Dragons name was Seraphina. I will also try to make the next chapter longer.**


	3. The Long Awaited Arrival

**The Long Awaited Arrival**

**Eragon's pov (at the time Alisa arrived)**

I felt a sudden burst of energy. A burst so great that it could only be from the arrival of a extremely powerful Rider and their dragon.

A scene then flooded into my mind, drowning all other thoughts of mine with its image.

The scene was that of a young elf girl. She had white/blondish hair, like myself on certain days, she had electric blue eyes, just like Sofia did, and thin light pink lips, like mine. Her skin looked like it was lightly glowing and she was lying on the ground with a silver dragon with black spikes and reddish/black eyes, just like Ciara's dragon did.

There was also a young elf boy that helped the girl up. He had pale skin light blue eyes and brown hair. He also had really light pink lips that like the girls were thin.

I then realized that the girl was Ciara.

It was my child. Back to her home. Hopefully she will fulfill her destiny and save Alagaesia.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Alisa's pov **

I turned around and saw a royal looking elf.

"Queen Islanzadi, this is the girl." Jarvis said to the elf.

"What is your name child?" She asked me.

"My name is Alisa and my dragon's name is Arian." I told her.

"Where am I?" I asked her still confused about everything that was going on.

"You child are in Ellesmera, in Alagaesia." She told me.

We are defiantly NOT in Florida anymore.

" How did you get here?" She asked me.

" I don't know I fell asleep and then I got really dizzy and then everything got real bright and poof I woke up here with Arian." I told her.

I was wondering the same thing.

" Who are your parents?" She asked me.

" Well… I don't know who my birth parents are, but my adoptive mom's name is Marissa and my adoptive dad's name is Trent." I told her.

"Huh..? Very well come with me." She said.

She took us to a beautiful clearing with wild flowers everywhere. All the grass was greener than any I have ever seen. There was also a cliff at the end of the clearing. Just when I thought things couldn't get any cooler/ weirder I saw a bright gold object in the far out distance of the sky.

As the figure got closer I saw it was a gold dragon! I saw as it got a little closer there was a rider on its back.

_The dragon has only 3 legs! _Arian said.

_Wow! He does. I didn't even notice before. _I replied back to him.

_This is the coolest thing that has ever happened to us, but also the weirdest thing too. _I told him.

_I 100 percent agree with you there. _He said to me.

As the dragon got closer the bigger it became until it finally landed and the rider got off the dragon.

He was an elderly elf but even though he looked old it was impossible not to respect him.

" I am Oromis and this is Glader." He said pointing to the golden dragon.

"We will be your teachers, you will call us master and you will come here tomorrow morning at dawn is that clear, Alisa?" He asked me.

I was a little nervous and all I said was "Yes, Master."

"Just a little insight two marrow you will be learning about the history of Alagaesia and your own history." He said and then let me leave.

I was so looking forward to tomorrow.

**A/N There was chapter 3. I hope you liked Eragon's point of view.**

**It may take me a little while to update cause I want to update my Twilight/ Underworld story called A Twist in Fate so please go and check the story out.**

**P.S. Please don't forget to REVIEW I would love to hear what you think of the story so far**


End file.
